Conventional prior art bicycle wheels are typically made of metal, such as Aluminum and/or Aluminum alloys, that can withstand the expected forces encountered during use on a bicycle. These prior art bicycle wheels include a metal rim, metal center hub, and a plurality of metal spokes that screw into or otherwise adjustably attach to the rim and/or the hub. The Aluminum wheels can be heavy and often provide a fairly rough ride. Other prior art bicycle wheels include components made of light weight material, such as carbon fiber or other composite fiber materials. An example of the composition fiber wheel is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/709,178 (Publication No. 2010/0301663), filed Feb. 19, 2010, titled Composition Fiber Bicycle Wheels, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto. Carbon-fiber wheels are typically constructed by individually and independently forming various, fully cured carbon-fiber components of the wheel, such as the rim, spokes, flange, etc. These multiple individual components are then assembled together in a jig or other structure and bonded together to form the wheel. The alignment of the components relative to each other must be exact, and the joints between all of the components must be analyzed and inspected. The resulting carbon-fiber wheel is an excellent, light weight, smooth-riding wheel, although the manufacturing process can be time and labor intensive.